


Translation

by FiKate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Gift Fic, Not Season 3B Compliant, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For dodger_sister, who's been having a rough time and requested; <i>Or maybe something from Sheriff Stilinskis' POV about Stiles.</i></p><p> That's what I ended up writing, as the Sheriff is trying to write up his monthly report, he thinks about talking with Stiles and trying to understand him, a brief character piece set between seasons 3a and 3b. References to previous seasons including the 3a finale and to the death of Claudia Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translation

Claudia always said, ‘He’ll get there in his own time,’ when teachers talked about how Stiles was either behind or sideways or far ahead. Sometimes he wanted to tell them that he understood, he had never spoken the same language as his son, not how he knew he should be, not after her death. She had known how to read his lightning moods and why it was easier for Stiles to follow the police scanner than talk about what was going on in his day. 

He sighed at the report that wasn’t getting written as he kept thinking about that chess board and Stiles appearing with a baseball bat to rescue them. His son had grown into a man and John wasn’t sure how much he had to do with it. They had always talked when they could in-between schoolwork and his shifts and he knew Stiles watched him since he took care of dinner many nights plus knowing everyone at the station. It was a kind of sideways’ caring, the way they did everything, navigating the empty space in their lives, it was harder to remember when they last sat together without some reason pulling them together, that hurt. He was going to fix it, Melissa might have some ideas, she saw other sides of Stiles. It used to be easier when Stiles and Scott were little boys, they were full of energy and handfuls but they were never quiet. They both wore their emotions so openly that he’d never had to worry too much about Stiles lying, he might get involved in telling something and forget when to stop, but he was open. Then it all fell apart with Claudia’s death and the McCall’s divorce and the boys turned towards each other.

Yes, he did know now that a lot of the recent stupid choices were done to try and protect and help Scott but he should have known it wasn’t just Stiles acting out. He shouldn’t have assumed that Stiles was falling away from him, because...because he was failing to understand him. The words on the screen that were meant to be his monthly report blurred as he sighed and leaned back from his desk. He needed more time and Claudia.


End file.
